Bubbly
by DinosaurKisses
Summary: In the depths of New York city, Riku needs inspiration. When he happens to see his inspiration walking by, he is determined to paint. AU, RiSo, AxRo, Zemyx. I will update. But reviews help..
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first chappy fic, so please be nice. It's a Riku x Sora (Main) Axel x Roxas and Zexion x Demyx fic. It takes place in New York City. Riku needs some kind of inspiration, and he finds it walking down the street. Will shy little Sora let Riku paint him? Read and Find out!

**This is a yaoi fic. Don't like, don't read.**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Zen or New York City. Sadly.

-

Riku took a long drink from his coke. 'Zen' was really the only relaxing place in New York City combined with the city noises. He set his drink down and laid his head on the table.

"…"

"Hey! Earth to Riku."

"Eh?"

Riku looked up through silver hair and saw his waiter-friend, Axel. Axel's red hair twitched as he set down his salad. Teal eyes sharpened towards him.

"What's your problem lately? You've been spacey."

"I can't find it."

"Your inspiration? Don't worry. It's just a small case of artists block."

"Your idea of small is different from mine, Ax."

Axel pulled out the other chair and sat next to him, stealing a sweet potato fry. "It'll go away soon." He tossed the fry in his mouth while watching his friend sigh.

"I know, but I don't want to wait anymore." Riku took a bite of his salad. This damn 'artists block' had hooked to him a week ago, and he didn't do well with it. Riku watched Axel as he chewed on his fry.

"Don't you think you should get back to work…" Riku's eyes followed the human that caught them. Outside they window, a boy walked leisurely by. He had spiky brown hair that shone gold. Calm sky blue eyes looked ahead of him as he held onto his messenger bag.

Axel grew a questioning look as he waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Riku?" He snapped his fingers but drew them away as his friend suddenly got up, grabbing his bag with him. "See ya, Ax.." Riku just barely mumbled.

"Axel! Where is the money that boy should've left?!" A vein popped out over his eyebrow. _Damn you, Riku._

_-_

Riku walked quickly as his tried following the small spot of brown spikes through the crowd. He pushed and pulled through the crowd, but then it stopped. Cars zoomed by across the street as the boy walked on the other side through the small park.

Sea-foam green eyes tried to stayed locked on the brown top. Riku cursed under his breath as he lost him. The sign turned green and he rushed through the crowd, ending up to a four way corner. His head twisted from left to right, looking intently. _Where is he?_

A little mass of spikes popped up and down far away from him as the boy made a right turn. Riku jogged to catch up with them, weaving through sets of people. Finally, getting closer and closer, he grabbed the boy's red shirt.

"Eeek!" The boy screamed like girl as he smacked Riku across the head with his messenger bag.

Riku tried to catch his breath, even with a bag sliding down his face. He looked up the boy. He was even more beautiful in person.

The boy gasped at the stranger's sharp eyes. _They're so…cool._ "Uhm…uh..oh! Ah! I-I'm so sorry! That must've hurt! Wait, I don't know you! Um, a-ah…sorry." The chestnut-topped boy stuttered as he tried to cover his embarrassment- ridden face.

"May I what your name is?" The man asked.

The boy blushed deeply. "S-Sora."

What a beautiful name for a beautiful person- 'sky', huh? 

"My name is Riku. May I ask you another question?" Riku asked as he loosened his grip on Sora's shirt, but still held it.

Sora nodded as the blush still stuck to his face. "Sure."

"May I paint you?"

Axel blew out smoke from his lips.

"That little bastard… I'm gonna kill him when I see him tonight." Axel couldn't believe that Riku made him pay for his lunch! Especially when he worked there! Axel threw his cigarette on the ground and started walking back towards home.

_Ugh! Damn brat…thinks he can get away with anythi—_ "Oof!" Axel fell backwards as somebody ran into him. "Ah! I'm sorry…I should've watched where I was going."

Axel rubbed his lower back as he looked over to the boy who was picking up groceries. He was one sexy boy. He had windswept blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The boy must've been the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life.

"It's quite alright. The name is Axel, got it memorized? Here." Axel handed him a bag of apples. The boy reached for the fruit and looked, noticing that their faces were only an inch away. Blushing, he scooted back some and continued cleaning up the groceries.

"Y-yeah. Roxas. Nice to meet you." Roxas held out his hand, which Axel happily took. Roxas smiled. "Thanks for helping me. I was in a hurry and stuff, and I have a lot of stuff and I couldn't see where I was going and…"

Roxas blushed as a soft finger was put to his lips. "Slow down buddy. Why don't I help ya with this? In return, you go out for lunch with me." Axel picked up three bags as he waited for an answer.

Roxas stood up and thought. He didn't know this guy, but he was new to the city, so.. "Sure."

"_My name is Riku. May I ask you another question?" Riku asked as he loosened his grip on Sora's shirt, but still held it._

_Sora nodded as the blush still stuck to his face. "Sure."_

"May I paint you?" 

Sora blushed deeply and took a step back. "W-Why me? I mean, I don't even know you! W-What if Roxas were to find out? I-I mean it's not a bad thing that you want to paint me, b-but still!"

Riku let go. He had to paint this boy. There was only one way. Time for a guilt trip.

"I guess I really _am _a bad artist… nobody will let me paint them, and when they do, they always run away…Am I really that bad? I guess I don't even deserve life…nothing ever works… Oh mother! I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your dream! I'm so sorry!" Riku 'sobbed' into his arm.

Sora frowned at the man. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Sora sighed and walked up to Riku. He pushed his silver strands behind his ear. "Fine…just don't be sad, okay? And you better be good." Sora giggled.

Riku smiled at Sora. He had a wonderful laugh. "Good. Follow me. And don't worry. I'm pretty good." He took Sora's arm and pulled along.

Sora walked into the little apartment. It was a cozy place, and was just as pretty as it was outside. The floors' were a pretty oak, and the walls' were a comforting deep red. There was a black stair-like bookcase to the side on the wall, and black-tiled counters in the kitchen. Of course, there were paintings of different kinds up on the walls.

"Wow…you put a lot of work into this. It's nice." Sora smiled as he sat on the leather couch. Riku grinned as he was setting up a canvas.

"Yeah. My friends Axel and Demyx helped me. Axel did the living room here, Demyx did the bathroom, I did my room and closet, and we all did the kitchen."

Sora looked around the room at the paintings. A certain one caught his eye. He walked up to it and placed his hand on the frame.

"I like this one. Who is this?" He cocked his head to the side. Sora saw a blonde boy with sea green eyes sitting on a bed, snuggling with a boy. The other boy had lilac hair, parted to the side. They looked really happy.

Riku smiled as he placed colors around. "That's Demyx and Zexion. They got together about three weeks ago."

Sora smiled. "I am too."

Riku looked at him. "What?"

"I am too. Gay." Sora intertwined his fingers behind himself and looked at his toes blushing.

Riku was surprised. He was? He smiled. "Well, I'm ready to paint. How about you?"

Sora blushed and turned around. "Yeah. So..um..how do you want me to pose?" Sora stood in front of the canvas. Riku put his finger to his chin. "Well, I was thinking some sexy Elvis pose, with your crotch high up in the air."

Sora laughed. "C'mon Riku! For real!" Riku smiled.

"Okay. You promise to listen to as I say?" Sora nodded.

"That's a good Sora. I want you to take all your clothes off, and face your back towards me."

-TBC

So, how was that for a first chapter? I kinda liked it. I realized all the mistakes I had on here when I posted it, so I deleted it off of and rixed it. Yeah, 'Zen' is a real restaurant. It's vegan and good. Yum.. But yeah…reviews will encourage me to update faster! Even though that will most likely be tomorrow… I'll be really happy if you do..please?? –pouts with an unresistable puppy face-

Luff, DinosaurKisses


	2. Chapter 2

_Sora blushed and turned around. "Yeah. So..um..how do you want me to pose?" Sora stood in front of the canvas. Riku put his finger to his chin. "Well, I was thinking some sexy Elvis pose, with your crotch high up in the air."_

_Sora laughed. "C'mon Riku! For real!" Riku smiled._

"_Okay. You promise to listen to as I say?" Sora nodded._

"_That's a good Sora. I want you to take all your clothes off, and face your back towards me."_

_-_

"Ehh?!?!" Sora's cheeks grew beet red as he fell backwards on to the leather couch. "I-I can't do that! It's way to embarrassing! No, no, no, no!" He covered his face with his hands.

Riku frowned slightly as he put his paintbrush down next to him. He stood up and started walking towards the blushing boy.

"Sora."

Sora looked up shyly as Riku slid his fingers through brown locks. "Trust me. If I wanted to paint you naked, do you think I would really say anything mean?" Sora blushed deeper as he felt Riku's soft, yet slightly callused hand against his cheek.

"…no."

Riku smiled. "Exactly. How about you go get undressed in the bathroom, okay?"

The blush on Sora's face lightened up. "Sure."

Riku motioned him to follow as he walked to a door and opened it up. Sora stepped in and looked around. The tiles were a jolly blue; the baseboard was a normal white as well as the ceiling. The walls were striped sky blue and teal, each stripe about a foot wide. The tub was regular white with a chrome showerhead; matching the sink. It was a small bathroom, but a very cute one. Sora turned his head as a green fluffy towel landed in his arms.

"Just come out when you're ready." Riku gave him a warm smile as he walked out and closed the door.

-

Axel took in a deep breath as they turned around another corner. _Damn… does he really need all this stuff for one person?_

"Hey Roxy? Are we there yet?"

"Actually, yes."

Axel looked above the bags he was holding as they came up to an apartment building. It was brick, and about only six stories high. Axel set the bags down and took in well-needed air. "We're gonna use the elevator, right?"

Roxas let out a soft laugh as he pressed the up button. "Yeah. But you're being warned. It's kinda messy.." He scratched his head awkwardly.

_Oh trust me… I defiantly know messy…_ Axel's grabbed the bags quickly as the elevator 'dinged'. He walked in and set the bags down.

"I'm sorry but the elevators are kind of slow…" Roxas said as he pressed the six button. Axel noticed a slight blush on his face. _Shy, are we?_

"Nah, it's alright. We can just let time go by and relax." Axel said with a grin, leaning back.

Roxas turned and looked at him. He was skinny, but muscular. His eyes were such a bright teal and his hair was certainly wild. Roxas cocked his head to the side as he saw the tear-shaped tattoos on his cheeks. His eyes moved down, and took in the black tee shirt and firm chest. Roxas thought Axel had a…_pretty _chest.

Axel's eyes moved to the side as he saw the blonde looking at his chest. "Like what you see? If so, a picture's worth a thousand words."

Roxas blushed as the elevator doors opened up. He grabbed the bags and walked down the hall, a little Axel following close behind.

-

Axel looked around at the apartment. Man, this kid has style. Paper floor lamps, a swerved couch, soft long shag carpet and light orange walls. A glass table sat between the couch and the flat screen television. Man, what does this kid do for a living?!

"How did you earn all this?!" 

"Huh? Oh, well I live with my brother. He doesn't quite know what he wants to do yet, so he works at 'Todai'. I work as an industrial interior designer for a music company. I'm still in school though, and so is my brother." Roxas leaned down partly as he set something in the fridge.

Axel took out some peanut butter as he looked around. It was quite pretty. He turned as he heard some kind of groaning.

Roxas, who was on his tiptoes, was stretching as far as his little body would go to set a jar in the cabinet. Axel smirked.

"Need some help?" Axel set his hand on the counter behind Roxas's as he took the jar and set it on the shelf. Roxas blushed as he felt a broad chest against his back. The contact left as soon as it came.

Roxas's cheeks grew bright as grabbed the apples he bought and set them in his fridge.

They were done in about 10 minutes, Axel helping Roxas get to the tall cabinets. Both boys sat on the couch, watching whatever was on. Spongebob happened to be the winner.

Axel leaned back and stretched. "You seem new to the city. Were you from?"

Roxas pulled his knees up and cuddled with a fluffy red pillow. "I'm from Philly. I'm used to the big city, just not _New York_ City."

Axel nodded and watched some pink star creature fall off a cliff laughing. He heard Roxas giggle at the act. _I wonder were I should take him for lunch tomorrow…_Axel thought. However, as he saw the blonde sitting there quietly, Axel figured it was his chance to make a move.

Axel yawned and stretched out his arms, and landed one gracefully around Roxas's curved waist. _Damn, this kid is curvy._

Roxas blushed deeply. _Crap! What do I do! I've never been hit on before…nyaa! _Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and thought. Sighing, he nervously scooted closer to the redhead so his chin was resting on his shoulder.

Roxas thought deeply before he asked a question he had been dying to ask. Taking it all in, he spit it out.

"Hey…would you like to spend the night?"

-

"_Just come out when you're ready." Riku gave him a warm smile as he walked out and closed the door_

Sora stood in front of the mirror, taking in deep breaths. "Just calm down, don't freak out about your body and you'll be fine." He looked at himself in the mirror, studying his body. "Oh man Sora…how did you get yourself into this?"

Sighing, he opened up the door shyly and walked out, holding his arms into front of his chest.

Riku looked up and almost fell backwards at the sight. A slight blush across the cheeks, innocently covering himself and wrapped up in a fluffy towel. He could've painted him just as he was if he wanted to.

Riku let out a slight cough as he stood up, thinking of the pose. He really didn't want to think. So, instead of making up one, he was going to make Sora pose the way he pictured it the first time he saw him.

"Okay Sora. You have no need to feeling embarrassed. I want you to do lay down on the couch, still with the towel on, and look out the window with a calm smile. That's very good. Good job. Now I want you to hug the pillow close to you, and keep your legs somewhat close to yourself. Perfect."

Riku smiled as Sora blushed, keeping the smile on his face. He actually felt at peace with himself.

-

"Wow Riku! This is really good!" Sora held the painting up as he admired all the amber and orange colors. It looked exactly like him!

"Thanks. That makes me feel accomplished. Woah! Look at the time." Riku frowned at the clock as struck twelve. (Ha, Cinderella)

Sora looked over and frowned. _Stupid clock._ "I guess I should get going. I don't want my bro freaking out like he usually does." Sora sighed but the sigh was cut short as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a breath over his lips.

"Just stay the night. I don't want my model getting lost."

Sora gasped as he felt gentle lips brush against his over and over again as a hand snaked up the back of his shirt. He opened his mouth slightly and felt an intruding tongue slip past his lips.

His body didn't give him a choice. He _had _to stay the night now.

-TBC

Hey guys. I'm sorry that this came in a little later than usual, but I've just been too busy and stressed. When your one-year-long relationship with your boyfriend falls downhill when he breaks up with you and you start your period on the very first day of school and you're not prepared and your dad is in the hospital, you get pretty caught up. I'm so sorry you guys, things have just been hard. I still have homework to do, but that can wait.

So yeah, I gave you all a cliffy! You deserved it so deal with it! Lol I'm just kidding.

Oh yeah! If you guys wanted to know all of their ages, here ya go-

Sora- 19

Roxas- 19

Riku- 24

Axel- 26

Well there ya go. Oh, and 'Todai' is a real restaurant as well. Keep giving me nice reviews. It keeps me smiling throughout the day!

Luff, DinosaurKisses

P.S.- If you guys want to give me any little ideas for this story, just message me and I will gladly speak to you and think about it!


End file.
